An Elf and a Warrior
by Ladyisis505
Summary: Force to kill her own brother Saphira now becomes the warrior of Father Time, but when a mission arises she is sent back to Middle Earth to help the fellowship, but can this warrior complete this mission without having to sacrifice love? or will she again be asked to sacrifice someone she holds dear to her heart? legolas x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, so im still trying to learn the ropes. Reviews would be much liked and comments to if they ONLY help the story. well...enjoy :)**

This wasn't suppose to happen, my brother has waited his entire life to become the protector of Father Time not I. Women of my family protect the fates or the gods not Father. Truth be told the women of my family avoided being the protector ever since the incident with my great aunt Helen of Troy and King Menelaus. So when I became the protector you could see the hate, anger, pain, and complete envy that fueled his gaze. The memory of how he knowingly challenged and how the rules placed upon my family when one is challenged to the title of protector there is only one survivor and one death.

The memory of how I had to kill my own brother has haunted for the past month, the sick feeling in my stomach when I ran my sai knives through his abdomen and watched as the pain, anger, hate, and envy edge from his eyes as his body limply sank to the ground. That night I cried more in my life than I had ever before and instead of going to bed that night I slept with my head on his chest while a puddle of his blood surrounded us. Whenever someone would approach me to get up and sleep in my chambers I would yell at them with a sob hidden in my voice telling them to go away. When I finally did get up cold and tired half of my face was covered in my brothers' blood dried and caked getting up I remembered feeling numb and a knot in my throat so huge that I felt like I couldn't breathe and when the funeral came I couldn't bring myself to go knowing that I was the cause of him lying there. I would never hear him make sarcastic remarks or tell my that I was a good warrior and I will make a man happy, my brother would never see his future children grow up and him and his husband would never grow old together and I will always be the cause of it.

For that reason, the fact that I killed not only my brother he was also my best friend was why I couldn't go to the funeral and I took it upon to move from my home and into the palace of Father Time and Mother Earth. No matter how hard I tried to suppress the memory it always seemed to resurface and haunt me, this is what I was thinking about when my math teacher called me to answer the question blinking out of my depressing daze I looked at the teacher and then at the problem, "Do you know the answer?" she asked in an annoyed and bored tone. "The answer would be 27 pie over 3, but what you have written on the board would give you a completely different answer, making your work on the board completely invalid." I responded with an annoyed tone. The teacher looked at the problem then back at me with her steely gaze that tried to insight fear thought my body but failed, knowing where this was going I got up and went to the teacher's desk to receive the note that would send me to the dean's office.

It seemed that the fact that I knew that I was going to the dean's office only seemed to aggravate her further, "Here you go." and handed me the note. As I mad my way to the dean's office I saw a flash of movement to my right by the staircase and snapped my head in that direction, when I saw Father Time emerge from the staircase and wink at me and then vanish. Walking into the dean's office I slipped off my bag as I placed myself on the grey, cold, hard, steel chair that was placed in front of her desk. "This is your third visit to my office and your third outburst or distraction in your math class." The dean said dean said giving me a tired, stern, steely look.

"I'm not sure what my teacher told you, but the reason why I'm here now and the past two times is because I've corrected her on her math work that she got wrong and that's all." I answered her while starring directly at her eyes by this notion she narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Do you know what I do all day? I make sure people like you are dealt with, I get phone calls all day and have to go visit classes since students can't behave." "And to have you disrespect my teacher's who are part of my staff with not be allowed, you will have detention on Saturday with several other students, the detention will be seven hours long a complete school day. Give this to the main office so they can issue you an after-hours-student pass for Saturday." She replied handing me a pink slip "Are you going to make us write an essay explaining who we think we are and sign it as the 'Breakfast Club'?" I answered her with wit at this she only narrowed her eyes further.

Heading out of her office I headed to the staircase and descended down the stairs, suddenly I was yanked out and was placed in Father Times' office. People believe that time travel is easy but they are dead wrong, whenever you move someone they feel pain, that's why people don't do it a frequently. When you travel your cells contract making you feel as if you where on fire your bones contract surrounding you in the feeling as if your bones where braking. The reason that you as a being contract is to make going in and out of the time continuum without their being any problems. When you finally get into the time continuum or what Father Time calls the 'Time warp" you suffocate with the idea of being drowned. To someone who is watching it is like you just vanished, but to the people going through it, it feels like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea so i'm back anyway i'll try and update as soon as possible, anyway review, favorite, comment, follow all of that is good **

When you become a warrior you learn how to deal with the pain, rolling onto the office rug I complained, "you know if you needed something you could have sent me a text, as you well know I hate any type of time travel." "Well…your going to hate you next mission." He replied breathing out his cigar smoke. Sliding into the plush chocolate color armchair with my feet hanging over the armrest I waved the cigar smoke out of my face and studied his office. They way he decorated it reminded me of those lawyers' office that you see on t.v. , The oak wood room with matching book cases and two big plush chocolate color chairs in front of the oak desk.

Once I was done taking in the room I notice that behind his shiny head was a curtain that was mixed with greens and blues, which looked oddly out of place in his lawyers' office. Narrowing my eyes at the fabric I asked, "Did the Lady of the house put that there?" giving his award-winning smile he pushed up his glasses and replied, "Yes, my wife is trying to convince me to go to the Mediterranean, but stop trying to change the subject." Flashing a sly smile I replied, " where do I have to go?" "Your going to Middle Earth, here's the file, and since school is almost over you'll be able to complete the mission with no rush, and you leave tonight" "Father?!" I stated in disbelief.

"What Middle Earth to big of a mission for you?" he teased with laughter in his voice. "NO! Of course not this isn't my first mission alone! But this is my first one across the frickin' galaxy! And second the dean of hell is making my re-act the 'Breakfast Club' this Saturday, so I can't leave tonight." I stated trying to reason with him, while I kept my nerves in check. "Child please I'll talk to your dean and further more if you're worried about getting killed you'll be in the protection of the fellowship so basically all you have to do is look pretty." He said continuing on with his teasing. "I will not be weak!" I said with a strength and edge to my voice.

Laughing he replied "Of course you won't now why don't you pack your bags and make sure you pack an elvish dress, you'll need it for festivities." Nodding I was about to make my way to the door when a thought made me ask a question.

"Father-" "Call me Ray" "Ray, you do realize that they have yet to come into contact with, I don't me to sound racists, but they meet a dark skinned person like myself, you do realize that right?" Laughing he shock his head and made his way towards me. "Child you do realize that we are the same skin tone? We are both a milk chocolate color, like that women you admire, what's her name it starts with a T." "Do you mean Tyra Banks?" " Yes! That's her now don't worry the elves have meet me many years ago so you'll be fine, just go and pack your bags." He said at last nudging me out of the door.

Finally walking out the door I made my way towards my chambers, running my hand across the smooth, cold, stonewalls I smiled at the memory of my first time being here, my brother was taking me on a tour of the castle he thought was going to be his home for the rest of his life, but as we all know life can be cruel and it teaches us painful lessons that must accept one way or another. Stopping I let a tear slip from my eyes as I thought about my brother. Looking around I gasped and tried to force the knot that was forming in my throat down but whenever I tried it seemed as if I couldn't breathe. The entire way to my rooms I silently cried and forcefully whipped the tears with my sleeves. Though I seemed calm and content, within my mind was as chaotic as any war, but the problem with keeping things hidden and suppressed was that they always surfaced to the top and I knew that it was only a matter of time but I shock it off, so I can focus on the file that I was reading about the mission and tried to get my head in the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 3 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what section am I going back to?" I asked strapping on my bag. "Your going to wait with Lady Galadriel, she'll be expecting you. You have about two days until the fellowship gets to Lothlorien." "Awesome I hope I don't die from boredom." I sarcastically stated. "Alright drink this." He replied sighing from my last comment as he handing me a glass with black liquid inside. I looked at it with a look of disgust plainly shown on my face bringing the cup to my lips it smelled like rotting fish making a face I handed it right back to him and stated, " I am not drinking that, your trying to poison me!" "Stop being a wimp and drink it or do you wish to burn to a crisp?" he responded shoving the glass in my face again. Making a face at the drink again I held the glass to my lips, closed my eyes and drank it, as soon as the liquid ran across my tongue I gagged and tried to gulp it down as quickly as possible. After finishing the barley drinkable liquid I had an after taste of bad fish, taking Ray's water I drank that as well trying to get the after taste out.

"Alright I think I'm ready" "do you have your weapons as well as your dragon?" pointing at my boots which secured them and at my left upper arm, where Greenleaf laid sleeping I nodded and began to feel the pain that would last me a little less than five minutes, clenching my jaw I forced my eyes to not let the tears slip that where forming at the brim of my eyes but the pain was all to unbearable causing the tears to fall on my cheek then I was surrounded by vast darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**sorry i havent updated in awhile but the reason for that is that im on a family vacation which turned out to be a family renuion -_- but ill update as soon as possible**


End file.
